Bento
by Belltree Blade
Summary: Now that he was locked out, Atticus wished he'd said, A bento is a box lunch made with love! to help his sister along. Sadly enough, she probably would've just killed him. [JadenxAlexis. One shot.]


Bento

Disclaimer:

Zomg, I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and all copyrighted material belong to those lucky Konami people. Whee. Go them. (Be aware that this piece uses the dubbed names, despite that the title is a Japanese term meaning "box lunch".)

A/N:

I've been interested in writing a bit of fluff surrounding Jaden and Alexis, so here it is. Meh. I felt creatively inspired today.Feel free to do as you like, be it through flames, constructive criticism, or praise. Thanks for reading, yo'. :D

-----

It was hard to believe she was actually doing this for him. Imagine! Alexis Rhodes, doing something so… so house-wife! In fact, by now it might've been more trouble than it was worth thanks in part to-

"Alexis!" Jasmine. Jeez, Jasmine was loud. "Why won't you tell me who you're making lunch for? Is it Atticus? Ooh! Can me and Mindy come visit too?"

"No," her response was stern. Alexis point blank refused to cause herself grief by having her two friends disapprove of her thanking a Slifer. She could already see their stunned faces in her mind's eye. It would have given the Obelisk a good laugh.

"No? Eh? What do you mean 'no'?"

"No as in N-O, not happening, and talk to you when I get back," turning to leave, Alexis hoped to be able to start on her way to the infirmary. (It was, after all, a long walk across almost the entire school grounds.) But Jasmine was not so easily shaken.

"So, then you aren't making lunch for Atticus? Who's the lucky guy?" Another daily interrogation from the gossip queen.

"What makes you so sure it isn't just my lunch, Jasmine?"

"'Cuz your food is a total knock-out. Literally. It would have to be someone really brave or really naive," frustrated, Alexis scoffed. It wasn't that awful- well, it wasn't good either… "And anyway! Look how cute it is! The cloth is so adorable!"

The tin box was hidden inside an orange handkerchief, bursts of blue, green, and red giving it a lively appeal. That, she'd decided, fit him and his colorful personality. The scheme was unnaturally thrown together in all different shades; blended, but pleasing to the eye.

"It doesn't matter. It's a thank you gift to a friend."

"That's so… so boring, 'Lex!" Jasmine pouted.

"Yeah, exactly. It is boring, isn't it?" For something she couldn't explain, Alexis felt a knot coil in her stomach and it left her uncomfortable. Choosing to shoo it away, she focused on forcing a stubborn strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

'_Argh. I'm going out of my way for that idiot Jaden…_' That nag of a voice in the very back of her mind corrected her, recalling that he was hurt only because of a certain someone who happened to be the brother of another certain someone. Alexis cursed that it was, as always, right.

"Pfft," snatching her blue and white blazer from its perch on the antique wooden chair near the work desk, Alexis cast the lunch box a glare before picking it up.

"Are you positive you don't want to talk about it?" Jasmine tried a final time to weasel the truth out, but to no avail. Her friend was silent.

"I gotta go. Maybe later, all right?" Jasmine's face fell, yet she simply nodded before stalking off down the hall, soon disappearing into the sea of azure marble and graying wallpaper.

---

"Lexxi made something for Jaden?" The room was cream-colored with eggshell tiling and simple design, a cot set out in the center for the patients to rest. Alexis took a seat as Atticus eyed the lunch on the desk with interest. "What are ya' trying to do? A mercy killing? I don't think he's hurt that badly, sis!" Her brother's fits of laughter rang out in the quiet.

"Shut up! It isn't funny!"

"Oh, I totally agree. The sad thing is that the poor guy is stupid enough to actually go ahead and try it-" She smacked him hard on the shoulder, trying her best to hold back on the anger. "Hey," he whined. "I'm still injured here!"

"Obviously not injured enough! Jeez… Take a hint!" she stood, shaking her head in both exasperation and exhaustion. Somehow, everything Atticus did tended to leave her drained. "I guess I'll go give this to him now… Don't be a moron while I'm gone."

"No! Spare the boy!" Atticus pleaded mockingly. "What has he done to deserve such inhuman punishment!"

She took care to slam the door on her way out.

---

Alexis hesitated at the entrance, a frown etched unto her face. It was as though she and the door labeled "069" were waiting to see who would surrender in defeat first, but, of course, the answer was clear. Doors were made to be opened.

"Well, there's no backing down now..." she turned the knob and gave the room an up and down glance, confused as to why it didn't appear as though anyone was there. "Jaden? Hello?" It was pitch black, the bright colors of the sunset barely escaping through thick, worn curtains. After being introduced to the gloom herself, Alexis now could imagine why he complained about his accommodations so much; hell, she wouldn't want to be there either. Taking another step inside, her heart skipped a beat as someone tapped on her back.

"'Lex? What are you doing here?" It was unbelievable. Was he really up and about after that smack down? She rubbed at her eyes. Uh-huh, Jaden was definitely standing in front of her, brown eyes showing total confusion.

"What are _you _doing walking around!"

"Oh. Right. I was... err... trying to... um..." he lacked an excuse. "Isn't it a little dark in here? How 'bout I open a window?"

"You-! Ugh. Never mind!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Alexis decided to avoid an argument with someone there was no reasoning to.

"I was just getting something. Really."

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway... _Why_ are you here, Alexis?"

"I thought you could use some company," she explained.

"Figures. He's really, really loud."

"Atticus? You heard that?" To Jaden's and her surprise, Alexis sounded alarmed.

"The laughing? Yup," in response all he did was return a blank stare and shrug, leaving Alexis thankful that he was as dense as ever.

"Oh."

"Oh what?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Oh... Oh nothing!" Reaching down to finally give him her gift, she once again debated what Atticus had joked about earlier. In fact, thinking about it now, it wouldn't shock her in the least if he _did_ die. "How's it going, by the way?"

"Well, one thing I've learned is that nurses are pretty annoying. They keep getting on me for being bored all the time. All they ever say is "well, find something to do"! … As if they understand," Alexis chuckled, once again reminded of that erratic attitude of his.

"Sounds fun."

"_Sure_ it does. Can't think up anything better! 'Cept maybe a toothache," his voice oozed with sarcasm; it seemed that Jaden's pent up energy was finally catching up with him. Jumpy guy and bedridden just wasn't a good combination.

"Heh. It must be hard staying inside all the time with so much stuff going on; the shadow riders, Atticus, and those spirit keys."

"Well, yeah, but everybody else has gotta be the same way, right?"

"Uh-huh, we're in the dark... But we should try and have fun, for your sake, too. Oh, hey. Um... I made you something. Ya' know, for helping me get Atticus back from the shadows." She thrust the box into his hands, and he almost didn't manage to grab it before it fell. _'It's like she's nervous... As if that could ever happen.'_ Jaden noted.

"So... err, what is it?"

"A bento."

"Really? Wow! Thanks, 'Lex!" Jaden smiled, opening the box as he spoke. The assortment had been paid close attention to; everything -from rice ball to cooked vegetables- was organized. For lack of a better word, he thought it pretty. "Can I try it?"

"Sure. Go ahead… But if you get woozy or anything, don't blame me."

"Ha-ha, c'mon, it can't be _that _bad!" Alexis grew stoic. She knew by now that her food was far more deadly than any duel monster.

"Whatever you say," oh well; maybe he was right.

"… Um… What in t…eresting taste!" The happy look on his face was forced, but she was glad he had been kind enough to try and compliment her. On a good day, the poor victim would just head for the hills.

"I told you. Honestly, how does it really taste?"

"Honestly, honestly?"

"Uh-huh."

"It sort of sucks, but that's all right. Mainly the aftertaste," he chewed on the rice ball absentmindedly, thinking about anything else he could critique.

"Uh… You don't have to eat it, ya' know."

"Huh? But you went through the trouble to make it, besides it's not bad. Okay, not _that_ bad," it was her turn to quirk an eyebrow; cooking wasn't awful for her, so why did he torture himself? Unless… No. It wasn't a Jaden thing to do. His sentiments were welcomed though.

"Thanks, no one's endured _so_ _much _pain for me." Standing, she told herself it was time to say something. No one was around, and she'd tried once. "Hey, Jaden. I-"

"That, little sister, is what they'd call young love!" Atticus exclaimed, seemingly popping out of air and throwing an arm around her. Alexis, in response, tripped over her own feet.

"What the he-! Where did you come from!"

"Why Lexxi, what kind of question is that? I came through the door," the two other occupants exchanged looks.

"Ugh! Another stunt like that, and I'll put you back in a coma!" Alexis murmured, using he bed frame as a support to pull herself from the ground. Her brother was a dead man.

"Whoa, scary!" Atticus backed off and Alexis quite literally chased him out of the room, probably leaving a bruise or two to remind him to stay out of her business.

"Anyway, what were you saying?"

"… On second thought, it's not important." In spite of herself, Alexis beamed. She liked Jaden just as he was.


End file.
